It's All Over For Us
by WickedLittleThing
Summary: Little backstory to the Organization XIII before they were the Organization XIII... Names were altered, you should be able to figur out who is who. Note: OC's OOCness etc... Rated M for later Chapters... Better Summary Inside...


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters or the OC named Sane/Dynexys(Ownership of Dynexys)... I DO own Kanie/Kylaxie on the other hand.

Summary: This Originally started out as an English project at around Christmas time, but I ended up adding more than I intended... I will most Likely add a Better beggining later on depending on how much energy I have...

Set Before the Organization XIII, I altered the Names, but you should be able to figur out who is who. There are fan made alterations on the Characters(just like every other fic out there), and there are OC's

WARNING: Will Contain mature content throughout the chapters... (Unknown as to which ones yet...)

Rated: M

Whistling winds pushed through the air, kicking up snow blowing it through the open white field. 24 forms could be seen contrasting noticably against the white fluff on the ground. Many shivering, others simply standing there motionless, seemingly waiting for something to happen. Slowly the snow fall came to a stop, and a few of the people in the group began to look about at one an other, and earning a nod from someone a few people through off their long black coats revealing bright colourfull puffy ones underneath. Laughter soared through the open air, and they ran about some dragging sleds, others simply rolling up large balls of snow.

"Why do I do this year after year?" A man asked with a deep unamused voice crossing his arms in front of his chest attempting to keep himself warm. Judging by the fact that there were two girls, and a man running up behind him with a large ball of snow, his attempts to achieve warmth were seemingly pointless as the snow was dropped atop his head.

Turning slowly the man chose his target letting his gaze fall upon the shorter girl with long red-burgundy hair hanging out from beneath a black and white stripped tuque, Emerald eyes, Freckled flushed cheeks, and a bright green and white coat. Smirking he slowly began to recall why he allowed himself to be dragged out here year after year by his Neophytes/Inferiors.

"You have 15 seconds to run '15'..." He stated to the girl as her wide toothy grin faded, and was replaced by a look of terror as she stared up at the demonic looking man from beneath the brim of her hat. Turning and running as fast as she could a loud call of '15' echoed through the air, and she could hear laughter coming from her accomplices as their previous target began to chase after her laughing along with her. Turning she through a newly formed snow ball at the man. Earning a bountiful burst of laughter in return, he ignored the assaulting snow, and picked the girl up throwing her over his shoulder carrying her back.

"Who wants to have some target practice!?" The man called out, and hearing this all turned and laughed running over.

"No! Don't! Put me down Manes!" She called out laughing so hard she was near to tears. Kicking and squirming she slipped of the mans shoulder to the ground soon finding herself being bombarded by snowballs. Once the firing stopped, the girl looked up cautiously from behind her cold wet gloves, her face red and burning lightly from the cold.

Laughing, Manes walked back over chuckling. "How you doing down there?" he asked staring down at the girl with a quizical expression.

"I'm not talking to you..." She muttered from behind her scarf as she pulled it up over her nose mouth and chin for warmth.

"Kanie..." Manes murmured kneeling down beside her pulling her into a large embrace, "Please talk to me. You know it was all out of good fun." He reminded her turning her head to look up at him, "Forgive me?" He begged touching their foreheads together feeling her cold skin against his own.

"Fine..." She gave in snaking her arms around the large shoulders, and letting out a dissgruntled moan she shivered and shook twisting causing snow to exit the bottom of her coat.

Pulling the girl closer her put his ungloved hand beneath her coat feeling her soaked sweater, and shirt. "Come with me... We'll get you warmed up." He muttered lifting the shivering girl off the snowy ground, and holding her tightly in his arms as he motioned to an eye patched man, and a black haired girl to the lodge off a ways. Nodding, the two continued with their epic snow battle.

Coming to the door, Manes balanced Kanie in one arm opening the large wooden door. Closing it quickly behind them, the heat hit him, and seaped into his clothing managing to overpass the shaking girl in his grasp. Pulling over a wooden chair, he sat her down in it and began relieving her of everything but her t-shirt, and jogging pants.

"Do you want me to get you some warm clothes? Run some hot water for you? Heat your bed? Get you some hot choco-" He began to throw offers at her left right, and center, but was cut off by her standing and nuzzling herself closer to him feeling his radiating warmth she let out a shiver.

"You're warm." She murmured stating the obvious as she gripped the front of his shirt with her cold hands, and burying her face into his chest, "Don't let me go..." She whisppered looking up at him with needy eyes. Grinning, he pulled her close, and so that her feet were up off the ground. Lifting her chin he planted a shy kiss upon her lips leaving a lasting impression as her lips tingled lightly from the gentle contact.

"Should I leave you two be?" The Black haired girl asked smirking. Blushing Kanie shifted out of the mans arms, and moving to stand a few feet away.

"N-No, it's fine..." She blushed walking over to her friend.

"Alright." Sane nodded about to kick off her heavy snow boots when a large ball of snow his her in the back on her head knocking her tuque off. Shrieking at the cold icy water trickling down her back and neck, she turned just in time to see a laughing man squeezing his only good eye shut, and holding his sides laughing. Running out of the lodging after him an other snowball flew in the direction of the doorway soon being stopped as Manes swung the door shut.

"We wouldn't want to let out all the warm air would we?" The Silver haired man asked giving the only excuse he had that would ever possibly involve locking out the rest of their companions. Chuckling Kanie let out an other cold shiver moving to stand by the roaring fire.

Grinning at her slim figure before the fire leaving a stretched mimicking figure on the far wall opposite the mantle, Manes moved quietly to stand behind Kanie. Resting his chin atop her head, he slipped his arms around her tiny waist. Twitching at the sudden touch, Kanie let out a warm sigh leaning back into her Superior as she let her head fall back onto his chest and turned her head to the side with her ear laying over his heart, and listened to the very rhythmic pulsating sound.

"I take it you're comfy?" The man questioned removing his chin from it's place, and leant down slightly so that they were cheek to cheek. Hers was cold, and flushed either from the new close contact she had with her Superior, or that she was simply cold. He on the other hand was simply radiating with heat and willingly giving it all to her.

Shifting in his grasp, Kanie turned to face the tall man once more, his hands now resting on her mid and lower back. Staring up into his bright Amber eyes with her own Emerald, a grin spread across her features. Grinning back down at the freckled girl, he picked her up once more so that their torso's were flush against one an other, and her feet were dangling off the ground. Taking a few steps back he slowly turned to walk to the stairs up to the second floor. Placing her back on her feet, he led her into her room throwing her her bathing suit. Staring at him quizically he left the room.

"Put it on, and meet me down stairs." He ordered gently, and with a smirk her closed the door tight behind him. Doing as asked she removed her cold damp clothing, and replaced it all with her bathing suit. Wrapping herself up in her mint green bathrobe she opened her bedroom door to descend downstairs.

Sane launched snow ball after snow ball at her previous attacker with no mercy. Cackling Maniachly she soon came to a stop breathing heavily, and from beneath a heap of snow the Eye Patched man poked his head up.

"You finished?" He asked quirking a brow.

"Yeah, I'm finished." Sane nodded, and right as he rose to his feet, Sane launched yet an other snow ball hitting him square in the face.

"You said you were done pelting me with snowballs!" He shouted wipping the cold substance from his features.

"Yeah, I was, but then I had... An urge..." She stated shrugging.

"Ah, and urge I see." The scared man nodded walking over to Sane slowly. Slipping one arm around her waist, he pulled her close, and with his free hand he placed it at the back of her neck and head pulling their faces together, and slowly he allowed his lips to brush across her own.

"What was that for...?" She stuttered touching her lips with her gloved fingertips.

"I just had... An Urge..." He replied with a toothy Grin. Blushing Sane shifted slightly in his grasp, but not enough to give the impression of wanting to be let go. "Are you alright there?" He asked finally tilting his head to see her more.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine... it's just a little chily out." She muttered giving a false excuse. Standing there a moment after bring pulled in closer to his chest, she let out a sigh of content.

"Braig, Sane!" Manes called from a distance being followed by a few members. Nodding Braig turned pulling Sane along close beside him back to the lodging. Arriving, everyone kicked off their boots and went about their own buisness scattering throughout the large house leaving a Content looking Manes to sit on the couch before the fire as Sane and Braig soon came opening the door being forced in by the sudden gust of wind.

"Where's Kanie?" Sane finally asked breaking the silence, "I would have thought she'd be down here with you." She added with a subtle smirk.

"She's upstairs changing." Manes replied simply, "You should be too shouldn't you?" He questioned the girl shifting his gaze from her over to Braig.

"Why should she be-Oh..." Braig caught on nodding with a wide goofy grin stretched across his features, "Yeah, upstairs on your bed... Get changed and meet us outside at the back." He nodded nudging Sane lightly to go upstairs.

"Well-But-You-He-I-Why-What... Huh...?" The girl blurted out confusedly as she was led to the stairs forcefully, and soon walked up the stairs rolling her eyes as she went.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Kanie soon exited her room wrapped up in a mint green bath robe. Staring at the girl she gave a light grin.

"How you feeling?" She asked placing a hand on the shoulder of the girl in question letting it slip off, and back down to her side.

"I'm fine." She muttered nodding, "I'm deffinately not cold anymore." She laughed lightly looking from the stairs back to her friend, "Well, I've got to go meet up with Manes, but I'll see you later maybe?" She asked looking hopeful to spending time with her companion.

"Deffinately. We will deffinately hang out later." She confirmed with a conclusive nod.

Nodding in return, Kanie smiled at the girl and shuffled her slippered feet to the stairs, and slowly descended counting the steps as she went. Reaching the bottom she turned the corner and walked into the living room soon coming to find Manes and Braig sitting laughing on the couch.

"So do you think that it's hot enough yet?" One asked to the other. It was hard to tell from this angle. Through the laughter they both sounded identical. Chuckling silently Kanie quietly walked up behind the couch slipping her arms around Manes' neck, and kissing his cheek gently stuffing her hands under his shirt from the collar feeling his warm skin loving how even after the heat had returned to her cold body, the heat from his own was still flowing from his skin.

Jumping from the sudden contact, Manes' hand instinctively went up to toy with her Burgundy locks. "You all changed?" The silver haired man questioned turning to see her more.

"Indeed I have, but while I'm in this, you're remaining... Like that..." She muttered in his ear. The man chucked and shook his head.

"Don't get your swimsuit all in a bunch now... Go outside..." He stated smirking at the fire. Just then Sane came downstairs looking exactly the same as Kanie only she sported a black robe, and she looked fairly unamused.

"I'm cold, and why I changed and stayed changed, I will never know..." She practically snarled clenching her teeth as the cold air intruded against her skin. Grinning, Braig rose to his feet and walked to her slipping his arms around her waist feeling the soft fabric that fell wrapped around her back.

"You cold?" He asked, the answer clearly already showing in her shivering form.

"No, I'm absolutely, and excrutiatingly overheated... " She muttered sarcastically allowing herself to pry her arms away from her chest, and snake her arms around his neck.

"Go outside..." He stated grinning.

An awkward silence hung in the air as she stared up at him like he were completely insane. Quirking a brow she attempted to turn and walk away, but was stopped by the man.

"Kanie..." He muttered looking behind him at the girl, "Do you mind?" He asked looking at the girl pleadingly. Nodding Kylaxie threw off her robe and ran out the back glass doors, and along the large back porch out of view. With a slight splash sounding from the back of the house Sane, Braig, and Manes moved to look out the window at the content looking girl in a steaming, and bubbling Bath. Chuckling Manes threw off his pants and shirt leaving him in nothing but swim trunks, he walked briskly to the pool and hopped in.

"Do you want to come with?" Braig asked staring quzically down at the girl. Turning to look up at him she came to find that he had stripped down to his own swim trunks. Opening the door he awaited for her to pass him and go to the pool as well. Smirking Sane slowly walked out linking arms with the man, and once they were past the door She shoved the man off the Porch into a heap of snow. Laughing she stopped to stare at the man as he came out from the snow shivering.

"N-n-n-not C-c-c-cool..." He stated walking up the stairs, and to the steaming water, and submerged himself into the warm water. Laughter subsiding from the three others in the water, Braig finally came up, cheeks still pink from the sudden transition from hot to cold, and let out a sigh at the wondrous warmth.

"I'm sorry, I just had... an Urge." Sane mocked with a smirk.

"Very funny, hahaha." He lied rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." She finally muttered placing a hand on the man's shoulder. Sighing lightly he turned pulling her into his lap.

"How could I stay mad at you?" He questioned quirking a brow nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

Kanie giggled at the two, and leant back against the wall of the tub watching as Braig stared at the girl with such adoration. Letting out a sigh, she let her head fall back as she stared up at the snowy sky. Manes watched Kanie stare from them to the snow falling, and grinned as began to sink into the water. Clearly falling asleep in the warmth, she was now submerged up to her chin. Being moved suddenly, her eyes shot open to come face to face with Manes.

"You alright there?" He asked her out of a seemingly mandatory urge, "You were about drown yourself there." He stated earning a grin from the freckled girl.

"Yeah, I'm just really really tired." She stated shaking her head some, "I just don't want to get out to leave. It's going to be too cold." She muttered submerging herself more into the water.

"Well, we could always make a run for it." He suggested earning a grinning nod, from both Braig and Kanie.

"So my dear... Shall we run for it?" Braig asked staring down at the very disgruntled looking girl.

"You're kidding right?" She asked shifting to look at the man.

"No, I'm completely serious." He chuckled nodding.

"No... You can't make me go out into the cold... There's no way I'm going... No..." She clearly disagreed shaking her head furiously as she shuffled out of the mans grasp, and crossed her arms facing out into the mounds of snow.

"Do you mind giving me a hand you two?" Braig asked looking hopeful. Nodding, Kanie grabbed the girls arms, Manes grabbed her torso, and Braig her feet after he ran to open the door as they dragged Sane in.

That would have all been easy... If she would let go of the edge of the pool... "NO!" Extended screams repeatedly echoed through the air as Sane hovered just above the water holding onto the rim while the other three pulled at her hoping she would let go.

"Come on already, you're already out of the water! Just run to the door already!" Kanie cried as the cold suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks, the water on her skin slowly freezing.

"Sane, Let go! It's best for all of us!" Braig begged while Manes slowly walked around to her hands, and prying them off he gave a nod as He and braig carried her by her hands and feet, Kanie keeping her up by holding her torso, carried her into the lodge.

Once inside, they put her down, and she was gone upstairs in a flash. "Well, That was... Fun." Braig laughed as he ran upstairs after the girl, a gleeful grin playing on his features looking quite excited.

Kanie chuckled as she watched the two flee upstairs. Manes stood by her watching her every movement subtly moving closer, and closer. Taking one final step, Manes was about to wrap an arm aroundthe girls waist but she began to walk away causing the man to stumble some. Walking to the fire, Kanie stood close by it taking in all it's warmth. Letting out a tired sigh, she wrapped her arms around herself feeling the cold slowly leaving her body.

"Kanie." The Silver haired man muttered, "Come here." He stated from behind the girl turning her around to face him. Obliging, Kanie followed his guiding hand, and once facing him, she shuddered at the sudden warmth hitting her back.

"Come... You need sleep." He muttered lifting her chin, "You as well as everyone in this place have had a long day." He added kissing her forehead, "Go upstairs, and get into bed. I'll wake you in the morning." He stated leading her to the stairs, and pushing her up the first few steps lightly.

"Well what about you?" She asked feeling hopeful.

"I'll get to sleep when I can." He murmured with a nodding smile. Her expression quickly changed as he planted a kiss upon her lips. "I'll be up to see you shortly if that makes you feel any better." He told her pulling her into an embrase. Nodding, Kanie rested her head on his shoulder.

"Promise?" She asked whispering into his ear.

"Promise." He replied rubbing her back before turning her around, and nudging her to go up the stairs. Ginning back at him, Kanie slowly walked up the stairs, and once at the top she turned the corner, and walked to her room. Closing the door tightly behind her, she underwent the obvious change from Bathing suit to Pyjama's.

Whilst Sane fled upstairs, she couln't help but laugh. Running into her room she attempted to throw the door shut, and throw on her pyjama's, but instead the door was stopped by Braig, and as he closed it quietly behind him, he reached out grabbing the girls arm and spinning her around.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Sane laughed, "I want to change... Get out!" She added as she was puled slowly towards the black haired man. Clearly not caring what she was saying at the moment, Braig pressed their torso's flush together firmly as he wrapped his arms around her not wanting her to go.

Caressing her soft cheek, the man carefully entangled his fingers in her dark hair. Pulling their faces closer together, he began to walk the back slowly. Soon finding her back against a wall, Sane let out a quiet gasp as she tightened her grip on Braigs shoulders. Smirking at this, he slowly closed the small gap between their faces pressing their lips together feeling the warmth that they held. Stroking the girls shoulder, Braig slowly had the _urge_ to have more, and quickly, he took what he wanted.

Forcing his toung between Sanes lips, he slowly began to explore every nook, and crevace within.

Shivering at the ascertivness that Braig had mustered, Sane slipped her arms around his broad shoulders managing to find a way to bring their bodies closer together. Smirking at this, Braig lifted the girl up so that her feet were off the ground, but they were at eye level. Slowly he shifted her so that she was sitting comfortably on his waist.

"Well someone's bold." Sane stated quirking a brow, and smirking.

"What can I say...?" He asked shrugging, "When I want something I take it." He chuckled kissing her cheek gently soon moving to leave a trail of kisses down her jawline to her neck than exposed shoulder. Repeating the same thing, he returned up her shoulder, Neck, and Jawline to quickly find her earlobe. Taking the tender flesh between his teeth, he bit down lightly. Releasing her flash, he turned holding her up and walked slowly to the bed not breaking eye contact.

Staring down at the man she leant in pressing their lips together. Soon she found the forces of gravity pushing the two downwards onto her bed. Chuckling into the kiss, Sane pulled him down on top of her.

Gently he carressed her cheek with his fingertips. Slowly he lowerd himself onto her still form. Breaking the kiss Braig moved his hands along her arms, and sides feeling every soft curve. Hooking a finger under the strap of her top he carefully pulled it off of her shoulder, and repeating the action with the other.

Grinning, Sane slipped her arms out of the article of clothing leaving it to lay limply around her chest concealing what little flesh that clearly wasn't revealed. Sitting up so that they were once again face to face, the cloth slid down her torso which was now completely revealed.

Smirking, he leant forwards guiding her back to a laying position on the bed. With a hand on either side of her shoulders he greedily gazed down upon her person. Blushing Sane did the first thing that she could think of to get his attention back up at her, and leant up kissing him ravenously. Eyes held tightly shut she could help but blush at the thought of her laying beneath him the way she was with his hands on her the way they were.

Chuckling mentally, she hooked her thumbs in the waist band of his surf shorts. Tugging down on them lightly, she slowly slid them down his hips until they slid down to his knees.

Shaking the article of clothing off he turned them so that their heads were at the headboard of the bed. Slidding the blankets from underneath them, he pulled them up and over his back keeping anything from seeing her except himself.

Leaning closer her nipped at her earlobe and left a little marked trail down her jaw line, and neck to her collarbone.

Moaning lightly, Sane writhed beneath him gripping at his shoulders and arms. Feeling the bites turn to soft soothing kisses and licks, she slowly began to shiver as she turned her head to the side to see the clock flashing 1 a.m.

Lifting up from her now marked flesh, he couldn't help but feel satisfied knowing that she was now marked as his own.

"You look tired..." He murmured still hovering above the pale skinned girl. Nodding, she let her arms slip around his chest.

"We want you to be able to fight off the forces of evil tomorrow-" he started, refering to the challenge that Ael had put forth earlier in the day during their snow battle, "You should sleep." He stated smirking down at the slightly panting girl.

Rolling onto his side, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of heat beneath his skin on his cheek bones as Sane rolled over to face him managing to curl her entire person into his front. Grinning softly, he wrapped her into his arms and turned off the lamp beside the bed allowing the darkness to consume them both as they slowly slipped off into sleep.

Manes looked at the seemingly eternal flight of stairs. He lifted one foot, and as it hit the stair he quickly recalled his promise to a certain someone. Grinning, he scaled the stairs quietly not wanting to wake anyone. Reaching the last stair he saw a small stream of light leaving Sane's room, and chuckled shaking his head lightly. Turning around the rail he found that there was no light escaping Kanie's door. Assuming that sleep overtook the small girl, he opened her door with care not wanting to make any noise in case his assumption was fact. Poking his head into the moon lit room, Manes found the girl was in fact laying soundlessly in her bed, her sheets scrunched up to her waist leaving her tank top covered torso exposed. Walking gently over to her bedside, he carefully pulled her surprisingly thick, and heavy blankets up over her shoulders.

Stirring in her sleep, Kanie turned to sit up leaning on her elbow. Rubbing her sleep hungry eyes she opened them slowly to gaze upon a calm, and smiling Manes. Grinning sleepily back at the man, she sat up entirely, and stretched shivering soon after as she realised how cold her room really was without her blankets. Chuckling, Manes pulled her into his lap, and held her tightly.

"Why aren't you asleep in bed?" She finally asked burying her face in the crook of his neck, "it's almost 1:00 a.m." She stated looking at the clock.

"I did promise didn't I?" He asked brushing her cheek with his fingertips.

Grinning, Kanie pulled him closer to her, and kissed his lips lightly. Staring back up at him she looked from her bed back to him with a needy expression.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Manes asked the question for her earning a nod of approval. Nodding back, Manes shifted her in his arms back under the covers.

"There, now sleep alright?" He said as more of a order than a statement, and once said he rose to his feet, and turned to walk back to the door. Finding himself soon stopped by a pair of cold hands, he turned to stare back down at Kanie.

"...Stay with me?" She asked out of hope, and Manes, grinning down at the girl pulled his hand from her grasp. Walking around the bed, Kanie's gaze never broke from him. Once on the other side, he crawled beneath the covers. Fixing said objects, Manes rolled onto his side to face his adoration. Chuckling he pulled her into him so that she was wrapped safely in his arms.

"Promise me you'll stay with me?" She asked looking up at Manes suddenly.

"I promise." Manes reassured her as he caressed her cheek, and softly he pressed his lips against her own. Shuddering in his grasp, Kanie placed a hand on either side of his face. Rolling them over, Manes broke off the kiss staring down at the girl that was now beneath him. Chuckling briefly, he stroked Kanie's cheek before finding her lips once again.

Feeling brave, Kanie rolled them over so that she was straddling his waist. Smirking down at the man she slowly leant in planting a chaste kiss on his lips before sitting up some. Slipping his hands under her long shirt, Manes let his hands stop to rest on her sides, and slip down to her hips. Giggling quietly, Kanie leant down once more but this time she took the man's lower lip between her teeth, pulled lightly. Releasing his lip, she grinned at how it had deepend to a new shade of pink.

Sitting up abruptly Manes shifted Kanie in his lap so that she was at eye level with him. Turning her head to the side his lips made contact with her neck. Nipping at the soft flesh he gently licked the previous bitten skin, and began to nip lick, and suck at the tender flesh beneath his lips marking the freckled girl as his own. Moaning lightly Kanie let out a groan as the Man ended his assult on her neck.

"To bed with you." He ordered touching their noses together. Staring into those cruel Amber eyes, Kanie sighed with a pout but obliged as she rolled off the man, and rested her head on her pillow facing the door. Laying close behind her Manes pulled her into his chest with one arm around her waist, and the other under her head

"Are you mad at me?" The man asked curiously. Kanie rolled her eyes rolling herself over to face the man.

"Of course not." She muttered hugging the man.

"Good... Now sleep." He said once more touching Kanie's nose lightly with his finger tip. Chuckling, Kanie rolled over, and allowed sleep to overtake her once more.

Rolling over sleepily, Sane was blinded by the slit of light that came slipping between the thick, dark purple curtains blinding her. Groaning, she sat up slightly rubbing her now sore eyes as she cautiously peered around the room finding it completely empty. Slowly coming to the conclusion that it was just her dreaming, she let her feet touch the floor, but instead of finding warm carpet she found damp cold cloth.

Glancing down at her feet she saw the swim trunks and swim top. Smirking at them she grabbed a long wide necked shirt that only stayed on one shoulder properly as it hung down mid thigh, she walked out of the room finding the hall colder than she had expected.

Brushing the urge to shiver aside, she made her way past Kanie, and Arlenes' rooms, and slowly descended the stairs to the sunny first floor.

It astounded the long black haired girl how many more windows there were than actual walls in both the lounge, the kitchen, and the Dining room.

Slipping through the wide carpeted corridor, Sane slowly made her way to the source of the loud laughter. Expecting to find most of the members of their little cavalier, she was surprised to find only Ael, Braig, Manes, and Dilan.

Contemplating the four together, and the amount of noise they were making, it all added up once she thought it all through.

"What are you planning this time?" the purple eyed girl asked crossing her arms skeptically. Quirking a brow, she leant on the door frame staring the all down making Ael shift in his chair slightly.

"Since when was laughing, and having a good time a crime, huh?" Braig asked with a smirk chuckling.

"Since you had that nervous look of guilt." Sane replied stopping all comments in their tracks.

"That is true..." scarred man laughed leaning back in his seat.

The men all made eye contact and began to snicker before they all rose from their seats, except for Braig, to go about their business. Clearing the room they all kept as much distance from the still skeptical looking girl as possible. Once they all were gone, Sane walked over to claim the seat across from Braig, she put her feet up in his lap.

Smiling softly the man comenced in massaging both feet, one at a time. Leaning her head back, Sane couldn't help but grin in pleasure.

The snow froze her feet yesterday, and the quick change from cold in the snow to burning in the hot tub had cause the muscles in her feet to seize up leaving them stiff.

"How about some breakfast?" Braig asked letting her take her feet back. Nodding slowly, Sane leant forewards crossing her arms on the table letting her head rest on her forearms not wanting to lose this relaxed state she was in.

Rising to his feet, Braig moved to the other half of the _very_ large room to the fridge pulling out a carton of eggs, a loaf of bread, a flat of bacon, and sausage links. Contemplating the fact that many of the other people in this lodge had exceptionally good noses, he decided it safest to just make a whole shit load of food. He was a _damn_ good cook.

Plus he was just cool that way.

Shifting in her sleep, Kanie slowly rolled over expecting to find Manes laying there, but instead she found nothing but a heated spot where he once was. Curling into the spot she couldn't help but shiver at the cooling fabrick.

Sitting up she slipped from the bed to grab some pants to pull over her underwear. Taking out her black kapris pyjama pants, she slipped them on, and slipped out of her freezing cold room and into the heated hall. Standing there motionless she caught wind of the delectable scent of bacon.

Grinning softly, the freckled girl shuffled along slowly down the hall of the girls rooms to the stairs. She didn't get why there were assigned rooms, but she wasn't in charge, and she didn't really care so she didn't question it...

Walking down the stairs slowly, Kanie chuckled silently as Dilen and Ael shuffled by laughing. Rolling her eyes, Kanie poked her head around the corner to insure that she wasn't going to get run over by an other laughing person.

"Good Morning." Was all that she heard whispered in her ear from behind her as she stepped into he hall making her jump. Whipping around, she came face to face with a very amused looking Manes.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked slipping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him as he lifted her off her feet so that they hung in front of his shins. He loved her height in comparisson to his own.

"You left me..." She whinned poking the man in the shoulder.

"Well you looked so happe sleeping there the way you were." He stated tighting his grip on the small waist, "I didn't want to disturb you." He added kissing the end of her nose.

Crossing her arms, she quirked a brow. "You could have woken me up you know..." She muttered. She wasn't truley angry with him, it was just fun for her to pick on him.

"what time were you up anyways?" She asked cocking her head to the side moving her hands so that they rested on his shoulders.

"Eight a.m." He replied with a smirk as her jaw dropped.

"How are you even alive that early in the morning?" She asked gawking.

"I just am." He chuckled, "I stayed and watched you sleep for a while before I left though." He couldn't help but smirk as his words caused her cheeks to heat up making her blush.

Setting her down on her feet, he leant forewards brushing his lips across her own before straightening up.

"Go get som breakfast, I'll be in, in a few minutes." He stated turning her and nudging her along gently before turning to continue with putting the rest of all their snow gear in the dyer.

Slipping into the kitchen, Kanie took refuge in the seat across from Sane where Braig once sat before he decided to take charge in making breakfast.

"So how was you night?" Sane asked tilting her head to the side, "Sleep well?" She added with a tired smile.

Kanie chuckled nodding, "Oh yeah, I slept well." Kanie smiled earning a grin of understandment from her friend, "And yourself?" she asked with a smirk as she watched Sane turn red at Braigs quiet laughter.

"Yeah, I had a good night." Sane glared at Braig silencing him.

Making eye contact, the two girls fought the urge as best they could, but couldn't hold it in as they started laughing making Braig jump at the sudden break in the silence that once held the room at gun point.

It entertained them that they were able to uphold a perfectly good conversation without even having to say a thing, and no one would have a clue what they were getting so giddy about.


End file.
